


Hearts Don't Break Around Here

by the7marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on an Ed Sheeran Song, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Hogwarts, Inspired by Ed Sheeran, Inspired by Music, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the7marauders/pseuds/the7marauders
Summary: Jily-centric fanfic based on Hearts Don't Break Around Here by Ed Sheeran. First two verses plus extra at the end. Pretty sad so if you're looking for something happy not the story for you. Scenes from Hogwarts and post-Hogwarts.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hearts Don't Break Around Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic so sorry if it sucks. I was listening to the song one night and I thought it would be really powerful in a jily fanfic. I'm not really sure what I'm doing but I hope you like it.

_She is the sweetest thing that I know  
You should see the way she holds me when the lights go low  
Shakes my soul like a pothole, every time_

James will always remember the day that he watched someone die. He remembers the way her body thumped across the floor. He remembers the way he fought afterwards. Every spell he cast seemed to hit the attackers dead in the chest. The one thing he remembers the most was when the room rang with silence. He remembers how he wrapped his hands around Lily as she sobbed into his chest while he dejectedly stared at the body of Emmeline Vance. He remembers the way Lily clung to him in the darkness of the room and in that moment he thought of how Lily cared for everyone too much for her own good. She did not deserve this life. A life of watching their friends slowly fall in front of them. How long will it be till it was Lily or Sirius or Remus or Peter or him lying dead on the cold floor? He felt his heart, no- his soul, shake for Lily and for everyone else who has and will lose their lives in this war. With a rattling breath, he buried his head into Lily’s hair. Tears rolling down his face.

_Took my heart upon a one-way trip  
Guess she went wandering off with it  
Unlike most women I know  
This one will bring it back whole_

On the staircase sat a dejected boy with a broken look hidden deep beneath those normally twinkling hazel eyes. His glasses lay on the stone next to him as he gazed around at the fuzzy grounds. His eyes rested on the lake as he thought about the days he had spent lying out there with Maryrose. Unable to take it anymore, James buried his head in his hands as his heart panged through his empty body. His head swimming with thoughts, barely able to keep his head above water. James didn’t even notice that someone had sat down next to him until her voice ran out clear as day.  
  
“Are you alright?” There was a time when Lily’s voice was the only thing James had needed to smile his crooked smile. Now he was quite sure that she no longer held that power over him no matter what Maryrose believed. In response to Lily’s question, he just nodded although they could both see he was lying. He looked up at the orange sky as the sun descended beneath the Forbidden Forest. The colours seemed to blur together like a spectacular painting under James’s poor eyesight. He could feel Lily’s eyes on him. He turned his head towards her to tell her that he was alright. However, when his eyes locked with her emerald ones he couldn’t help the tears prickling at his eyes or the lump in his throat.  
  
“Oh, James…” She whispered to him as she pushed the hair out of his eyes and hugged him. He let her hug him and buried his head into her neck. At that moment James knew that Maryrose had been right and Lily Evans had stolen his heart once again. Only this time James hoped that she would bring it back whole.

_Daisies, daisies perched upon your forehead  
Oh my baby, lately I know_

Lily had never looked so beautiful as she did when she ran barefoot through the field. The sun’s rays shown on her hair and skin making her look ethereal. James knew that his last summer would be the best as he watched the woman he loved. Her laughs rang out as she twirled among the flowers and fell back with a thump against the soft grass. James started forward, worried that she was hurt until he saw the smile on her face as she lay among the daisies. Carefully, James lay next to her turning his head to look at her. Her fiery red hair was surrounded by the most beautiful daisies and although her name was Lily, James couldn’t help but think daisies were his favourite flowers. She turned to look at him and they both could both feel the air change the way and they knew it was time. That was the day Lily brought his heart back to him and in the midst of the war raging around them, they both finally felt whole.

_That every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear  
Oh we're in love aren't we?  
Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby_

James and Lily lay intertwined in the Gryffindor common room. Around them, the common room slowly emptied paying no attention to them as the shock of the two together had worn off several months ago. They were spread across the couch closest to the hearth gazing intently into the embers of the slowly dying fire. Lily was resting her head on James’s chest as he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. His hand running through the soft strawberry-scented red hair. Lily reached out for his other hand and brought it to her lips kissing it softly causing James to look down at her. After several moments she looked up at him.  
  
“Oh, we’re in love aren’t we James?” She spoke in a whisper as if love was a taboo. James simply chuckled a deep sound which reverberated through both of their bodies and pressed a kiss to the top of her hair. She furrowed her eyebrows at him and opened her mouth to say something but James cut in before she could.  
  
“The world needs every inch of love it can get right now. To live without love or to be fearful of it would be bowing down to Voldemort.” James had always referred to Voldemort by his name, not by You-Know-Who or anything of the sort. He wasn’t scared of him. “And your love is stronger than any other. Why deny the world of that?”  
  
Lily took James’s hand in hers again and she rubbed circled on it with her thumb thoughtfully. “When did you become so wise? What happened to the prat who fell into the lake because he was staring at me talking to Remus?” She said it with a smirk and a playful tone in her voice. James laughed his mouth widening into his signature crooked smile.  
  
James dropped his voice into a whisper because what he said next was only meant for her. “I think I love you more than the world Evans.” Lily smiled softly, a warmth filling her entire body and she knew she meant it when she said.  
  
“I know I love you more than the world Potter.” Even though she wasn’t looking at him she knew that his face had split into the dopiest grin. He laid his head back and like that they both fell asleep. A little later when Sirius came down to the Common Room to check on James and saw his friends asleep in that position he smiled and laid a blanket over them. He couldn’t help but think that their love was greater than any else he had ever seen.

_I feel safe when you're holding me near  
Love the way that you conquer your fear  
You know hearts don't break around here_

This was not the first time James had jolted awake in the middle of the night, brow glistening with sweat. His nightmares had become more frequent since the death of his mother at the hands of death eaters. 3 years since the death of his father, from Dragon Pox before the start of his sixth year, his mother had been killed during a mission for the Order of the Phoenix. Although, Euphemia Potter went the way she had hoped it didn’t stop James from being scared. He was terrified for his friends and for Lily and now that she was pregnant his fears hadn’t quelled. He was pulled from his thoughts when Lily’s hand reached across his head to brush his hair from his forehead (a habit she had picked up for whenever James was distraught), he leaned into her touch and turned to face her.  
  
“Same nightmare again?” She spoke softly with pity etched into her face. She knew James was worried and she was too but she was better at dealing with it. James nodded solemnly. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
“I’m just so bloody scared, Lily. I don’t want to lose you or anyone else. Especially with mom being gone. It’s just...Everything feels so much more real. I don’t know how you do it. Even after your parents were killed by…hi-..him.” Ever since he left school and was faced with the world James found it hard to say his name. Especially in times like these. At Hogwarts. he was still ignorant to real death and the losing battle he was taking part in. “You’re so brave, Lily...I don’t know what happened to me.”.  
  
“Shhhh…” Lily hushed James and pulled him closer to her. She spoke with love into his ear while her hand carded through his hair, “You’re the bravest person I know James. It just gets easier with time and I know I couldn’t have done it without you by my side. I won’t let you break because I’ll be right here to pick up the pieces and put you back together.” She continued to hold him close as he slowly drifted into the sleep the whole time she muttered I love you’s and reassured him that he was safe and okay. James slept peacefully for the rest of the night because he knew that with Lily by his side he would be okay.

_Oh roses, roses laid upon your bedspread  
Oh my, hold this, oh this, I know_

Remus gazed upon their graves. His eyes brimming with tears as he placed roses on Lily’s grave (they had been her favourite flowers) and daisies on James. He fondly remembered James telling him about the day Lily and he had finally confessed their love to each other in the field of daisies and how from that day forth they were his favourite flower. They had sat there in the Shrieking Shack talking while they waited for Peter and Sirius who had been attending Care of Magical Creatures. He wondered where it all had gone wrong. He lost 4 of his closest and only remaining friends in one night. It hurt him too much to even think of Sirius and Remus still couldn’t believe what had happened. Lily, James and Peter were all dead, Harry an orphan and living in the care of his aunt and uncle who he hoped were better to him then they had been to Lily. Sirius was as good as dead when it came to him. The war was over and people were rejoicing around the country, toasting to the Boy Who Lived, but to Remus the war was far from over. If Lily had been here she would’ve said the perfect thing to cheer him up but she wasn’t. He wanted to end it right there. He felt betrayal so deep in his heart...James’s best friend….Harry’s godfather….his...his… it didn’t matter anymore. The years of trust and friendship were all a lie? Remus couldn’t even begin to wrap his head around it. Years of full moons and an empty heart waited for him. The suffering and pain was too much. He wanted to join his friends, laugh and live without fear, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t give up their sacrifices so easily because he knew that Voldemort wasn’t dead. He would return one day and he would fight as his friends had. He would make sure that it would end and if not he would die fighting. As he walked away he knew his friends were smiling down on him from above and they were proud of him. Remus held his head high and years later as he sat on the Hogwarts Express once again, in the compartment that had been consecutively occupied by the Marauders for 7 years. He opened his eyes to Lily’s green ones staring straight at him and the chill of dementors who had nothing more to take for him. At that moment he knew his time had come.


End file.
